Class 1C
by Kenpachi Zoro
Summary: One piece characters are incorporated into the world of my hero academia. Also I need to clarify I am not the one who will be writing this story It's an idea I'm just putting out there for anyone to use I forgot to mention that before.


This is an idea for a crossover with one piece with multiple one piece characters reimagined into the world of my hero academia try not ot to make One Piece characters overpowered now I'll put my own thoughts on what it should be.

Class 1C

20 Students and quirks.

Name: Monkey D Luffy

Quirk: Mutant Rubber body he is immune to blunt and electric attacks.

Power: 5/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 1/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

Name: Roronoa Zoro

Quirk: Transformation Asura he grows two extra heads and set of arms making his already impressive strength increase by Nine.

Power: 5/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Name: Vinsmoke Sanji

Quirk: Emitter Diablo jambe he can produce a great amount of heat from his legs capable of setting on fire.

Power: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Technique: 2/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 2/5

Name: Nami

Quirk: Emitter atmospheric Manipulation She can basically control the weather to an extent.

Power: 3/5

Speed: 1/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

Name: Ussop

Quirk: Emitter Plant manipulation he can control plants to an extent.

Power: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Name Chopper

Quirk: transformation Human he can give himself different forms with human traits he call point's.

Power: 3/5 Heavy point 4/5 Arm point 6/5 Monster point

Speed: 3/5 Walk point 4/5 Jump point

Technique: 2/5

Intelligence: 5/5 Brain point

Cooperativeness: 5/5

Name: Eustass Kidd

Quirk: Emitter magnetism he can pull,repel and control metal that's around him.

Power: 5/5

Speed: 1/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Name: Trafalgar D water law

Quirk: Emitter Room. He can create a space that he has complete control over though he has limited range and stamina.

Power: 3/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Name: Bartolomeo

Quirk: Emitter Barrier he can create a seemingly unbreakable barrier with limited size.

Power: 5/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Name: Cavendish

Quirk: Transformation Bipolar Blitz when he passes out he turns more demonic and becomes as fast as the wind only wanting to kill.

Power: 4/5

Speed: 6/5

Technique: 1/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Name: Jewelry Bonney

Quirk: Emitter Age manipulation she can change the age of anyone.

Power: 6/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 1/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Name: Diez Drake

Quirk: Transformation T rex transformation

Power: 5/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Name: Rob Lucci

Quirk: Transformation Leopard transformation.

Power: 4/5

Speed: 5/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 5/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

Name: Kaku

Quirk: Transformation Giraffe transformation.

Power: 5/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Name: Kalifa

Quirk: Emitter Bubble creation and manipulation.

Power: 3/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 5/5

Name: Boa Sandersonia

Quirk: Transformation Snake transformation.

Power: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Name: Smoker

Quirk: Emitter Smoke creation and manipulation.

Power: 4/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

Name: Hina

Quirk: Transformation the ability to transform any part of her body into strong metallic restraints.

Power: 3/5

Speed: 3/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

Name: Charlotte Pudding

Quirk: Emitter Memory mmanipulatio

Power: 1/5

Speed: 1/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 3/5

Name: Coby

Quirk: Transformation Better self he can transform into a better stronger,faster version of himself.

Power: 1/5 inactive 4/5 active

Speed: 1/5 inactive 4/5 active

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 5/5

6 teachers quirks and their roles.

Name: Nico Robin

Quirk: Emitter limb blossom she can summon her limbs on any surface.

Power: 2/5

Speed: 5/5 reaction

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 6/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Role: Modern literature teacher.

Name: Monkey D Garp

Quirk: Mutant super strength and speed.

Power: 6/5

Speed: 6/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 2/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Role: Foundational Hero studies teacher.

Name: Sakazuki

Quirk: Emitter Magma creation and mmanipulation

Power: 6/5

Speed: 5/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 4/5

Cooperativeness: 1/5

Role: Homeroom teacher.

Name: Franky

Quirk: Transformation Modifiable body he can permanently alter his body without any negative repercussion.

Power: 4/5

Speed: 2/5

Technique: 3/5

Intelligence: 6/5

Cooperativeness: 4/5

Role: English Teacher.

Name: Tsuru

Quirk: Emitter Wash

Power: 3/5

Speed: 4/5

Technique: 5/5

Intelligence: 6/5

Cooperativeness: 6/5

Role: Modern Hero art history teacher.

Name: Brooks

Quirk: ? Resurrection he had the ability to come back to life after he died.

Power: 2/5

Speed: 6/5

Technique: 4/5

Intelligence: 3/5

Cooperativeness: 5/5

Role: Mathematics teacher


End file.
